Drunken Lust
by acallando
Summary: A Dim Bar. Drinks. Shared Stories. Sex. Love?...Who Knows. A Tad OOC & Technical AU.
1. Drunken Lust

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Here it is my one-shot with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Enjoy!**

**Drunken Lust.**

* * *

The bar was dim, and sparsely populated. Only filled with a few drunkards and lost souls who came to find a place to drown their sorrows. Smoke from burning cigarettes hung heavy in the air. Music was blending in the background along with the natural bar sounds complete with a pound of a glass on the table, the fall of a chair, and the drunk ramblings of a poor old fool.

Kagome sat on a stool at the bar, her fingers wrapped around her martini glass. She glanced around through her peripheral vision. Taking in the people surrounding her, some were in the corners of the small business, hitting on some partially drunk piece of ass. Some were just drinking, even falling on the floor passed out, having reached their limit of downing the hard liquor they ordered. Some were rushing to the restroom, stumbling all over themselves trying to release the bubbling acid and half digested food from their stomach content.

Kagome leaned into the counter resting on her elbows and forearms, sliding her drink further in front of her. Then the bell over the door chimed, barely anybody stirred. Only Kagome spared the silver haired male a glance as he walked in.

He settled on the stool next to her, adjusting himself back and forth, trying to gain comfort on the hard stool. He tapped on the bar, gaining the bartender's attention.

"What can I get ya?" He, the bartender, said. His voice had a slight accent to it, it was foreign but hard to pinpoint exactly which region of the world it belonged to.

"Scotch, straight up. No rocks." The man said. Kagome eyed him openly, she had nothing to hide, she ran out of shame as soon as she took a sip of the liquid in her palms.

The bartender presented his creation to the man, and the man nodded his satisfaction. He slipped the bartender a bill, as if he had not planned to have another.

"Do you enjoy staring at people?" The male was addressing her at this moment.

She turned her body in his direction sliding her drink in front of her once again. "Maybe." Was her answer, she took a sip of her drink.

He turned towards her also, placing the rim of his glass to his lips taking a large sip, feeling the burn caress his throat before disappearing to be replaced with a warm whisper as it slid down his esophagus. "Maybe, huh?" He placed the half empty glass in down in front of him.

He eyed her, taking in her sky blue eyes, her midnight blue hair, the hardened features of her face, and her seemingly soft lips that were dressed in red.

"What's your story?" She asked, looking into his golden pools.

"My story?" He asked, lifting a thin elegant brow, his face showing the slightest bit of inquiry.

"Yes, your story, as to how and why you ended up in a below minimum wage, busted up, bar. When you look as if you came from the rich upper side of town?" Kagome asked taking another sip of her beverage.

The man chuckled lowly. "Why do you want to know?" He asked, taking a smaller sip of his drink.

Kagome chuckled softly. "Why wouldn't I?"

The male nodded. "Ah. I understand your curiosity, how about I make you a deal. If you tell me your story, as to how and why you ended up here, then I shall tell you mine."

Kagome nodded. "Okay deal." She took a sip, then she breathed collecting her thoughts.

"Well, my story begins when I was younger. My mother was a total junkie, hooked on every illegal drug there was. She even traded my younger brother for cocaine laced with crack and heroin. I ended up giving up my virginity to get him back. Which he didn't know, except for my walking funny and the minor scrapes and bruises that I had. Later on my mom was shipped off to a rehabilitation center, while I was sent to the juvenile detention center after being busted stealing food from a local grocery store." She took a sip from her drink then continued.

"I was in there for a couple of months while my brother was sent to my aunt's house. When I got out, my record cleared and everything. I was sent there too. But I had no idea that she was molesting my brother, until I got home from school early and I saw her forcing herself on him, she was then locked up, she won't be out until a couple years from now." She took another sip.

The man nodded, the only sign that the male was still listening. His eyes were trained on his glass, catching a couple of side views of her as she spoke.

"After that we were sent to our grandparents house, which was the best thing for us. It was quiet and serene, a real beautiful place. But one day my mom showed up on the door step. She wanted forgiveness...she wanted us back. But I couldn't and I wouldn't forgive her. She was shocked to say the least, that her own kids would turn on her. Such a shame." She shook her head. The man returned his vision back to her fully. Her story was not what he was expecting, not in the least.

"And now many years later, my brother is in high school, he's out on a date with one of those girls who are so used to getting whatever she wants, and she wouldn't even know suffering if it smacked her in the face and called her a bitch. And I am sitting here talking to you." She stared into his eyes.

"And as for why I ended up in this shitty bar...I'm here because life is bull shit and I needed to get away. As for the how...I took a cab." She downed the rest of her drink. Smirking slightly. Looking at him from the rim of her glass. He was pretty handsome, with those angled and striking elegant features of his face. His silver hair leaving strands in his face as the rest of it flowed down his back, as if it were a waterfall.

"Your turn." She said as she ordered another drink. Removing her gaze from his, momentarily.

"I wasn't expecting that story. At all."

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "Of course not. But I just felt as if I should tell you that. So forgive me if it was a bit too much."

"No, it is fine. As for mine...I just wanted to be away from...everything." he downed the rest of his drink also, he ordered another.

"I figured." Kagome mumbled as she placed her glass to her lips.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked gripping his glass.

She let a small mouthful of her martini slide down her throat, before placing it back on the wooden counter. "Your drink tells it all."

"Elaborate." He said, curious to learn her answer.

"Okay." She swallowed. "You are drinking straight up hard liquor. That is a key sign that you've had a hard day, or life, Maybe even both, and you just want to escape. Also that you are a straightforward person, you hate bull shit, and run arounds."

"Is there anything else?" He asked thoroughly intrigued by this female.

Kagome smirked and peered deeply into his eyes. "Well, it's also a sign that you want a hard, rough, mind blowing, fuck."

He smirked also. "Oh really now. And what about you, hm? What does your drink say?"

Kagome chuckled. "My drink says, I may be a lady. But I'm totally up for a good fuck, just say the right thing the right way...then off we go." She smirked again.

"Hm...well your place or mine?" He asked placing his hand on her leg. Peering into her eyes with pure heated passion burning in the depths of his molten gold pools.

Her breath hitched at the intensity that he held in his eyes. Her lips curved into a flirtatious smirk, staring into his eyes with pure lust and want darkening her bright sky blue orbs to a smoky navy blue. "How about yours." Kagome said winking.

(Thirty long tension filled minutes later)

He pressed her against the wall, his lips latched to her neck. His teeth grazed the exposed flesh, making her cry out.

Her hands were clenched to his back having already removed his shirt as soon as they stepped foot inside the house. Her nails scraped his bare skin, leaving red marks in their place.

He hissed into her neck, his breath a burning hot caress on the moistened skin. His hands ripped the dress from her body, he wanted nothing in his way of tasting every bit of her.

She gasped as her sudden exposure was accented by the cool air hinting at her flesh. It was mere seconds before his hands roamed her form, loving the fact that she apparently decided to go commando tonight.

His hands felt like a stream of hot silk on her skin, every fiber in her being seemed to come alive under his expert hands. Her legs hit the edge of the bed, as her hands glided along his skin, from his muscular back to his toned abs and down to his belt. Not once questioning how they got from the wall to the bed so quickly.

When he felt her hands glide along his skin he almost howled, the feel of her soft hands making him burn, in a good way. He grunted his approval and let her remove his belt.

After she removed his belt, her fingers gripped the sides of his pants and shoved them down as far as she could, before two strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed.

He toed off his pants, socks, and shoes, leaving him wearing absolutely nothing. His eyes swept over the beauty below him. He licked his lips as he took in her breasts which rose and fell with her measured breaths. They were topped with rosy taut nipples surrounded by equally rosy areolas. He dragged his eyes lower over her slightly tanned skin, gazing at her quivering stomach and her constricting thighs that hid her moist cavern.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. It created a stir in her lower abdomen, it was hot; borderline scorching. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure building. Threading her lips through her teeth, she swept her hungry gaze over him, imaging her hands gliding over those muscles of his and feel them constricting underneath her palms as her pounded aimlessly into her gaze shifted lower to his straining erection. Her eyes widened slightly at his size, before a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. She wanted him inside her, to fill her to the hilt and she knew exactly how to gauge an reaction from the male.

Kagome parted her legs, almost doing a sideways split, giving him the perfect view of her dripping hot sex.

He licked his lips at the slick opening of hers. It was glistening wet and ready for him. His inner tension increased as the desire to fill her grew.

He decided that he would just take her, maybe later he could indulge in her sweet taste and scent. One hand went to her upper thigh, the other went to his erection as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Leaning forward slightly, he inserted himself slowly, feeling her tight cavern grip him as if trying to dismember him. When he was fully inside her he lowered his head to hers, both hands on her thighs holding her open.

Kagome moaned as her core stretched to accommodate his length, she felt full but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to move, she needed him to move. She moved her hips gaining a groan from the male above her.

Catching on, he pushed her legs higher to where her knees where almost touching her chest. The leverage somehow making him go deeper than he could ever imagine. It felt...amazing. Her walls were warm and slick, clutching his cock tightly milking him as he began to move back, pulling out all but the tip of his cock. With a labored exhale, he slammed back into her awaiting opening, a masculine groan and a feminine moan was the result of his action.

Kagome's mind was slipping, all things related to thinking were hereby impossible. All she ran on was instinct. Her hips met his with every thrust pushing back with the same amount of force. Moans and groans were released with every short breath, their throats were beginning to go raw with all the sound released from them.

His nails dug into her thighs as he held on for, what seemed to be, his dear life. Both sets of eyes were watching each other, both watching the darkness of their widened pupils increase as they continued on.

Her hands were gripping his hair roughly, pulling it as the force of his trusts pushed her against the wall that the bed lied against. She felt her release coming quickly as the heated, tight feeling pooled into her lower abdomen.

Their skin was heated and flushed, sweat giving them a shine in the faded moon light that surrounded the room. Their chests constantly heaved with their rapid breaths. The sound of their joining resonated around the room, the sound was erotic as it reached their ears, it spurred them on further. They went faster, harder, deeper, which ever command came from the needy couple.

The man leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, as they continued to grind at their fast pace. Their lips locked, both tongues rolling together fighting for dominance.

He felt his release increasingly getting closer. Heat pooled in his groin and his balls tightened, yeah he was definitely coming soon.

"Ah, shit...I'm...I'm gonna...come soon." He managed to pant out, without missing a beat.

"Y-yeah me... t-too" Kagome moaned out. They picked up the pace, the sound of moist skin colliding getting louder. They were eager to feel the mind altering orgasm that was quickly approaching, and to rid themselves of the burning that was centered in their lower halves but radiated throughout their bodies like molten lava about to explode.

"Ah fuck!" They both said simultaneously as their releases shot throughout them. Waves of pressuring pleasure had them seeing stars, with glazed orbs. Their mouths hung slightly open trying to get their breathing regulated and to calm their still racing hearts.

Once recovered he removed himself and pulled Kagome on top of him so she was resting on his chest. She was still recovering, so he got the chance to see her in a delicate state. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was matted down by sweat, the same sweat that gave her body a seductive glow.

Somehow it felt right for him to have her naked flesh against his. To feel her weight against his chest. It was...odd.

Her eyes opened and closed slowly as she tilted her head upward towards him. "That was...wow." she said barely able to find words to describe the sex they just had.

He chuckled. "Indeed."

She shivered then snuggled into his chest. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Sesshomaru. Yours?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome..." he tried the name on his tongue. It was a beautiful name, much like the woman above him.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered the name to herself, giving a try. It was a very masculine name, much like the male below her.

"So...uh...Sesshomaru. Can I ask you a question?" Kagome said looking into his eyes for the umpteenth time tonight.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you wear a condom?" She asked, praying to Kami that he had.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as he realized his mistake. "No."

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: that's the end. I hoped y'all liked it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**


	2. Notification

_As to not actually delete the "Second Chapter" I put this notification up in its stead. I want to say, thank you all for all of the suggestions, and I have decided to continue the Drunken Lust. There will be drama, sex, and deeper details of pasts that were only hinted at in the beginning. _

_They will be told in parts, the reason is sort of explained in the next chapter._

_I hope you enjoy it, please read, please review. I look forward to seeing how you feel about it all._

_To the readers who have been waiting on this to happen, I thank you for your patience and I only regret not being able to give this sequel to you earlier. To my new readers, thank you for joining. _

_**. . .I now present you with the **__**Drunken Lust**__** continuation **_

**Enjoy!**


	3. Fate

**Author's note****: **_Hello my wonderful readers, how have you been? I have decided to finally continue Drunken Lust. It's just a few extra dramatic little chapters for closure. This is going to go down mainly in Kagome's point of view, (Still in third person of course), so Sesshomaru's feelings won't be conveyed as much._

_The Epilogue is cut up into parts because I want to hear your thoughts and feelings about each part, also what I want to show about Kagome cannot simply be shown within a one-shot. Maybe a long one but to me long one-shots get kind of hard to pay attention to, and they're even harder, for me personally, to write._

_Well, enough of my rambling, here's Part One of the Epilogue. _

_**Chapter Two**_

_Epilogue Part One: Fate_

'_Do you believe in fate?'_

She stared at the wall, her eyes watching the clock that was mounted upon it. The minute hand finally moved with a tick that created a slight echo that bounced against the white walls. She sighed, _'Four more minutes to go.'_

She looked down at the package, rereading the instructions on the back. _'Blue for positive. . .red for negative.'_

She couldn't believe she was going through this. _This_, was not an experience she wanted to have under her belt. She, Kagome Higurashi had never _ever_ wanted to be taking a pregnancy test in the bathroom after one night stand gone wrong.

After the painful revelation of their mistake, it had taken awhile to sink in. There were infinite possibilities of what could happen since they hadn't used protection. To Kagome the worst was being _pregnant_, to Sesshomaru it was an _STD_.

She recalled when Sesshomaru asked if she was born with any diseases, she feigned offense stating, _'My mother was a ho, but she was a clean ho.' _laughing as he apologized for assuming.

Luckily they both were recently tested, and clear of diseases. There was one thing that had yet to be determined, whether or not Kagome was pregnant.

They decided to wait before testing it, knowing it would be some time before they could get accurate results.

Now here they were, her inside of Sesshomaru's bathroom and him leaning against the closed door.

What if the strip was blue? She couldn't be a parent! She could never be someone like her _mother_. A pathetic shell of a human being, selfish, and horrible role model. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"How's it going in there?" a voice called through the door. It was _him_. The gorgeous guy who was the father to their possible child. She was sure that he didn't want a kid either, by the looks of him he was someone important, a person who would be publicly shamed for having a child with a heathen woman who didn't know who her own father was, and had a mother that only cared about herself and her next fix. He probably would pay her off and walk off with a girl who knew her entire ancestry by heart, leaving her to raise the child created from their drunken lust.

"Four more minutes until our fates are sealed."

There was laughter from the other side it made her heart quicken just hearing it, she didn't like where it could lead - getting attached would make it harder to leave. Within seconds it was silent again, besides the sound of the clock. She searched her mind for something else to say, so she didn't go insane from the tense silence and ticking from the clock on the wall, she also didn't need to be alone with her thoughts right now.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." A grunt reached her ears, she took it as a sign to continue. "Why is there a clock in here? Do you like to hear ticking as you pee or something?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No. I like to know what time it is, no matter what I'm doing. So I keep a clock in there."

"Why not just check your phone or something?" It surprised her how interested she was in learning about something as simple as why he kept a clock in the bathroom. Usually she wouldn't even ask the guy she slept with for his name, but then again they never made her feel as alive as he had or possibly gotten her knocked up. Sesshomaru was special, she wasn't entirely sure if it was a good kind of special.

"Well, I don't like taking my phone into the bathroom, so I can't check it."

"Why not?" She glanced at the clock as she asked, one more minute to go.

There was a sigh before he answered. "Because, my phone has nothing but work and family on it. Work emails, family texts, business calls, family invitations. It's all very tiring, the bathroom is the only place I have that is peaceful, convenient, and void of alcoholic beverages. The only thing I need to know is time, so I won't _disappoint _anyone by being late."

She sighed, "I see, you vaguely mentioned that you had a hard life last night. It's good to get a tiny peek inside your frosted windows." She smiled, then glanced at the clock, her smiled slowly fading as she saw the time. "Well, it's time to reveal our fates."

"Do you want me to come in?"

She sighed and stood, "No, no. I can do this alone, I'll let you know the results." There was a grunt.

Taking a breath, she stepped forward and reached for the small device. She closed her eyes, and chanted _'Please don't be blue'_ in her head. She opened one eye and looked at the screen that showed the color, her eyes widened and she dropped the pregnancy test from her hands, it clanged against the sink, sliding over the smooth surface and stopping next to the drain.

She dropped to her knees, her eyes beginning to cloud with tears. She couldn't believe it, why her? She wasn't ready to be a mother. She couldn't be a mother. She shouldn't be a mother.

'_Why did it have to turn blue?'_

She curled up on the floor, wrapping her arms around her body, as she began to sob. Her mind was full of regret, fear, and sorrow.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said through the door, she didn't answer. She couldn't muster up the strength to stop crying. She felt like a child again, alone in her pain, alone with her tears.

"I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly, peeking his head through, he spotted her on the floor, curled into herself, crying her eyes out. His heart hurt at the sight, he didn't know why the sight of her tears made his own eyes water, but he fought the feeling. He walked over to her, slowly lowering himself on the floor next to her.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer him, he sighed and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm guessing the test was positive."

Kagome sobbed harder, only able to brokenly say her only thought.

"Why. . .did it. . .have to be. . .blue"

_**[One week later]**_

Kagome paced the floor of her kitchen in her apartment, she held her cell phone tightly in her sweaty palms, as if it was the only thing keeping her breathing. She thought about the being growing in her belly, and stopped in her tracks. She was in deep shit now, being a parent was not on her agenda. She never wanted to bring a child into her world, for her and its sake.

'_Do you believe in fate?'_

Her mother's words rang in her head. It was from one of the few times she could remember that her mother wasn't high out of her mind. Even then, she held clouded eyes, as if she was never truly there, that her soul was long gone. That day was no different, Kagome was twelve and scrounging the furniture for loose change so she could go to the store and buy some kind of food. Their mother was in the corner of the room, staring at the wall, her arms bruised from tying her rubber band around them. She was so thin and pale, that it made Kagome sick.

_Their mother turned her head and looked at Kagome, watching her flip over pillows and search under furniture. She sucked in a breath before speaking, as if her lungs had to be warned that she was going to conversate._

'_Kagome. . .'_

_Kagome stopped what she was doing, and looked over at her. Her face hardly hiding the disgust she felt when she saw her._

'_Do you. . .believe in fate?'_

_Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. If they had the money to pay the water bill, Kagome would've offered her a glass of water._

'_I do. I believe in fate. . .I believe that we all have a predestined life. That everything we do. . .everything we experience. . .has already been planned and thought of.'_

_She looked back at the wall, lifting her hand and touching it. _

'_No matter what we do. . .no matter how bad we fuck up. . .no matter how fucked up we are. . .we all end up right where we're supposed to be. We all do what we're supposed. . .to do.'_

_She coughed a bit, it was deep and dry. She reached up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, as if something had come out of her mouth, before dropping it to her side and looking at the ceiling._

'_It's. . . inescapable.'_

"_Fuck_. _Fate_." Kagome said bitterly. She was not going to let herself or any innocent child be dragged into some fucked up idea of predestiny. This was not supposed to happen, she was not supposed to be pregnant, she was not supposed to have to change her plans for the future. This was not her fate, it couldn't be.

She didn't know why she even believed her mother's thoughts anyway. She was nothing but a fucking junkie. She didn't know anything about fate. She didn't even know how to be a mother, and to think that she blamed all of her misfortune on some God or puppet master. The only one to blame what her own self.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed. She needed to think, there was no way she would be raising a child, _again_. Having practically raised Souta before her grandparents stepped in, it was a tough job and she never wanted to do it again. Kagome walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, easing herself into the seat, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Maybe. . .I should just. . .not have it. Maybe I should. . .maybe. . ." She sighed, and put her hands over her face. She couldn't believe she was actually considering it, but it did seem like the best option. An abortion. . .if she got one, then she could continue on with her life. She didn't have to change, her body didn't need to change. Sesshomaru would be able to go on with his life too, it would be as if they were strangers, that - they had never made a mistake. She ignored the sense of loneliness that she felt with that thought. It had to be done, she wasn't ready, and she was almost certain neither was he.

"Then it's decided. . .I'll. . .get an abortion. After I talk to Sesshomaru."

She sighed and turned her phone screen on, after putting in the password she went to message Sesshomaru. With shaking fingers, she typed the message, whispering the words to herself as she formed them within her head.

'_Meet me at my apartment, we need to talk.'_

Almost immediately he responded, _'Send the address, I'll be over in an hour.'_

She quickly sent her address and set her phone on the table. Sliding her fingers through her hair as her face rested in her palms, she sighed and felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know why she felt the urge to cry, she didn't know why her life was so fucked up, she didn't know why she felt so alone. She didn't know anything, except that it all felt like a nightmare that never seemed to end.

So she let her tears flow, she was alone in her apartment so no one would see her pain, no one would know her pain. That's how she usually liked it. That's the reason she was able to be free, and not another caged bird.

Then why. . .why did she _hate_ it so _much_?

_**[End of Part One]**_

**Author's Note****: **_Review, and tell me how you feel about all of this, should she get an abortion? Should she give it up after birth? Should she keep it? Let me in your thoughts!_


End file.
